


All-Nighter

by youjik33



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: Holtzmann pulls an all-nighter.





	All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AnonRunnerAlyshialynn for the Imzy Multifandom Drabble Exchange.

Holtzmann didn’t know how anyone could possibly sleep when they were so close to a breakthrough with the containment unit. She loved tedious testing.

The clock ticked toward five. Absorbed in her readings, Holtzmann jumped when a loud beeping shattered the quiet. The coffee pot. A ghost? The spectrometer remained silent.

Holtzmann watched the pot fill, and saw the note taped to the table.

_Holtzy- Can’t stop you from pulling another all-nighter, but I can help keep you going. - Patty <3_

Holtzmann grinned. Maybe her flirting was getting somewhere. She downed a scalding cup, and returned to her calculations.

 


End file.
